The Green Moon
by Crookshanks3
Summary: A Hogwarts teacher is called by a student to look at a mysterious white light in the school library. The teacher goes to look at the light and gets transported to another world, wonderful and mysterious, where he finds a complicated case to investigate an
1. Chapter 1

Blaise was browsing books in a tall, vaulted, Gothic aisle of the library at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was looking thoughtfully at the book spines - Fungi of the Southern Europe, no, this one he knew, Magical Plants of the Far East, now this one sounded interesting... Blaise took it and began to browse it.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of running feet, and a plump boy in the black robes of a student came panting into the aisle. Blaise recognized the boy - it was young Nigel Longbottom.

Yes, Nigel, what is it?' Blaise asked.

Professor, there is something very strange in the Restricted Section - a white light, and it grows brighter and larger!' Nigel blurted out.

Really?' Blaise asked. 'Stay here, Nigel. I'll look what it is.'

Blaise darted toward the Restricted Section. There it was all right - a powerful white light, coming from the Section of Alchemy. Blaise approached the aisles that housed the books on alchemy. The light grew brighter and larger. It was in the aisle with the books of the Middle Ages. Blaise entered the aisle. He came closer to the light, and then the light engulfed him.

Blaise felt as if he was falling, and a moment of darkness. And then it stopped, and Blaise saw that he was standing in a street. It was a little, quiet street, with old stone houses that had pitched roofs and triangle windows. The pavement under Blaise's feet was of small cobbles in all colors. A light breeze carried a smell of water, as from a large river or sea. It was twilight, and a pale crescent already appeared in the pale blue sky. The crescent was green.

Blaise blinked. He'd never seen anything like this town, and the moon! But he definitely liked it here. Where was 'here', he didn't know. But he was resolute to know. He'll look about and learn more about this place. He walked down the street, looking around alertly.

Some passers-by came into sight. Their dress was very strange - a long, wide, fine tunic, over it a long, wide, fine cloak cut like a poncho, and a turban over the head! Blaise shook his head in wonder.

Then he heard the passers-by speaking, and found that he understood them, though the language wasn't one he ever learned! It sounded like one of the Eastern European languages, a bit like Czech that Blaise knew a little. 'Now where shall we go, Kibah?' 'The Pink Burivuh, I think...' 'Agreed!'

Blaise thought. Was it telepathy? Now, maybe this new talent could help him learn more about this place. He walked on resolutely. What he needed now was a good pub, to test his new ability.

He walked on. Little winding streets, old houses, the mosaic of cobbles... And some pubs with nice quirky names, but Blaise felt they weren't IT.

Some blocks farther, he saw a very promising pub. The name was 'The Guttler Boonbah'. Blaise walked in. A long wooden counter, a lot of old wooden tables and seats, a lot of people in that quirky local dress of all colors, little pots, cups and plates with pies on the tables... A good place. Blaise took a place at a table between the counter and a window that looked into a courtyard. He looked at the innkeeper, a buxom middle-aged lady, and concentrated. Then he knew all he wanted! First of all, he didn't need to scare the natives with his Galleons! The people here believed that touching 'the base metal' cooled love, and preferred notes-of-hand. The notes were made on self-recording tablets that captured thoughts, so he had just to imagine the note, and it would appear on the tablet. Well, he could make a note, and then he will surely find someone who lends him some money to pay the note. Blaise sighed with relief - sitting in a pub and ordering nothing was just not right. So he waited till the nice innkeeper lady approached him and gave him the menu. He read it and ordered a plate of pies and some drink called kamrah, not a strong drink as he gathered from the menu. The innkeeper lady smiled and brought him all this. He tasted kamrah from his cup. It was delicious - something like both tea and coffee. Blaise thought he'll have the recipe. He took some more kamrah and a pie and concentrated on the innkeeper again. He learned that this city was called Yeho, and it was the capital of the United Kingdom, the most powerful and prosperous country in this World. Yeho was built by an ancient, wise king, the founder of this country, in the Heart of the World -- the energetic center of the World, and because of this every burgess in Yeho could do magic! There were more talented and less talented wizards, of course. But the Heart of the World gave power to everyone, and this was presumably why Blaise developed telepathy. The excess of magic hurt the Heart of the World, though, and because of this high levels of magic were forbidden. Telepathy was perfectly legal, fortunately, only the fourth level of white magic - white meant dealing with mind, after the color of the local sky at day, and black magic meant magic dealing with material objects, after the color of the earth, for example, kamrah required the second level of black magic, but Blaise hoped he could master it, for he had a knack for cooking. The high levels of magic were more dangerous than telepathy and kamrah, of course. For fighting the excess of magic existed the Small Secret Detective Force of Yeho, the Secret Police as it was commonly called. They were just nine people, but they were very talented wizards, and nice people. And this pub was their favorite place! Firstly it was the favorite place of their remarkable chief, he didn't visit other pubs, and he introduced all of his men to this nice place. They visited other places too, though, and they weren't all 'men' - there were two ladies among them. They resided in the Office of the Absolute Order, with the Department of Police. Their building was called the House by the Bridge, because it was situated just near a bridge called the Crest of Yeho, right at the end of this very street, the Street of the Copper Pots! Blaise congratulated himself on his good flair. He continued to enjoy his kamrah and pies. Then he asked for a tablet and formulated a note for five crowns. Madam Jijinda, the innkeeper, took the note, and Blaise left the pub.

A short walk, and Blaise saw the arched bridge with houses and shops on both sides and the building that he needed. He found the visitors' entrance and walked in.

He saw a vast, empty reception-room, passed it, and saw a large hall with some chairs, tables and cupboards and a half-opened door in one wall. There were two people in the hall. A tall, lean, handsome and very serious man all in white and with large gloves on his hands was sitting in a chair near a window and writing something in a thick book. A good-looking dark-haired young man in a scarlet turban, a bright emerald cloak and an orange tunic was reading a newspaper and sipping kamrah at one of the tables. As Blaise entered, the man in white rose, covered his eyes with his left hand and said:

'See you as when I'm awake. Glad to tell my name - Sir Shoorf Lonly-Lockly. How can I help you?'

The brightly dressed young man jumped to his feet, briefly touched his eyes with his left hand and said:

'See you as when I'm awake. Very glad to tell my name - Sir Melifaro. What happened?

Blaise covered his eyes with his left hand and said:

'See you as when I'm awake, gentlemen. Glad to tell my name - Blaise Zabini. I hope you can help me indeed.'

'Sit down, Sir Blaise, and have some kamrah, please,' Sir Shoorf said.

Blaise sat down. Sir Shoorf poured him some kamrah from a jug. Blaise sipped the kamrah.

'Well, Sir Blaise, what is it?' Sir Shoorf asked.

'Well...' Blaise said. 'I was in the library of my school - the Hogwarts School I teach in, and one student, Nigel Longbottom, a third-year, ran up to me and said that there was a large white light in the Restricted Section, and it was growing larger and brighter. I came to see the light, and the light swallowed me. I felt falling and darkness, and then I was in your lovely city, in the Street of the Old Coins, I believe, a nice name. I was very amazed, for your city is quite unfamiliar to me, but I decided to look around. Then I heard some passers-by speaking, and found I can understand the language, though l never learned it. I know a language like yours, though, and know it should be hard to learn. So I presumed it was some kind of telepathy. I went to seek some pub to learn more about your place. I chose one, and I learned I was quite right in choosing it, for it was your favorite place. So I came right here. And one more thing you ought to know - I am quite sure that where I am from the moon is white, not green, as here. That's all, gentlemen.'

'You heard it, Lonky-Lomky? You heard it?' Melifaro exclaimed.

'Sir Melifaro, my name is Lonly-Lockly,' Sir Shoorf said. 'Be so kind as to remember it.'

'And if it's impossible to remember!' Sir Melifaro said. Blaise smiled. It was quite clear that Melifaro remembered the wretched name all right and mangled it just for fun.

'Very apt of you, Sir Blaise. See you as when I'm awake.'

Blaise turned and saw a tall, lean elderly gentleman with sharp, handsome features and slanting light-gray eyes. His expression was clever and alert, he was dressed all in silver and had an air of the man in charge of this place. Blaise covered his eyes with his left hand and said:

'See you as when I'm awake, Sir Juffin.'

The newcomer nodded in approval. So this was the famous Sir Juffin Hally, the Honorable Chief of the Small Secret Detective Force of Yeho.

Sir Juffin smiled and said:

'Now, Sir Blaise, the fourth level of magic is no mean feat for a foreigner!'

'So it is really only the fourth level?' Blaise asked.

'A bit too late to ask, isn't it?' Sir Juffin smiled. 'But don't worry, it is.'

'Well, I'm glad to know it!' Blaise said.

'Sir Blaise, now let me look at you and to make sure you've come to no harm.' Sir Juffin asked.

'At your service, sir.' Blaise smiled and rose.

Sir Juffin put his hands on Blaise's neck. Blaise felt that Sir Juffin's palms became very cold, and then withdrew.

'You're all right, Sir Blaise,' Sir Juffin then said. 'You have new powers, but the light didn't harm you. Oh, but the magic that touched you - it was the hundredth level of black magic!'

Blaise whistled.

'Yes, it was,' Sir Juffin said. 'Just who used it, I'd wish to know! Well, one of my 'old acquaintances', returned from exile, I bet, but what vampires did he forget at your school? Anyways, we won't learn it by just sitting here, so I'll send a call to my second deputy. He can drive very fast, and I strongly suspect he's a fellow countryman of yours, Sir Blaise. His name's Sir Max.'

'Max is a name used in my world,' Blaise said. 'But how do you know?'

'Sir Max has an accent like yours, Sir Blaise.' Lonly-Lockly explained.

'I imagine what accent I have!' Blaise laughed. 'My friends in my adopted homeland tell me I have a French accent already.'

'Don't worry, man, we the Secret Police are accustomed to everything!' Sir Melifaro said.

'Your accent could be much worse, Sir Blaise,' Sir Juffin said.

'Well, your accent is really very strange, Sir Blaise, but we can understand you,' Sir Shoorf said.

'Well, that's something!' Blaise laughed.

'Sir Max is a night-bird, Sir Blaise, and his duty is at night,' Sir Juffin said. 'Melifaro's my first deputy, and his duty's at day...officially.'

Melifaro smiled. Blaise nodded.

Sir Juffin sat down and concentrated. The fourth level of white magic again, they called it the Silent Speech.

At this point the door to the reception-room opened, and Blaise saw a tall, lean, sandy-haired young man in black turban and cloak with gold-embroidered circles and a black tunic.

'Hello Nightmare!' Melifaro said.

'Hello Daydream.' the young man in black smiled.

'Good evening, Max,' Sir Shoorf said.

'Good evening, Shoorf.' Max smiled.

'Good evening, Sir Max,' Sir Juffin said. 'You are in good time. I was sending a call to you.'

'Good evening, Sir Juffin. What, did something happen? 'Sir Max asked eagerly.

'It did... Here's a fellow countryman of yours.'

'See you as when I'm awake, Sir Max,' Blaise said, touching his eyes with his left hand. 'Glad to tell my name - Blaise Zabini.'

'See you as when I'm awake.' Sir Max smiled, touching his eyes with his hand. 'Has he done something, Juffin?'

'No, Sir Blaise is a victim, though this word doesn't suit him at all.' Sir Juffin smiled. 'Apparently, some exiled Master visited the school Sir Blaise teaches in, and used the hundredth level of black magic. This magic sent Sir Blaise here, where he sprouted the fourth level of white magic and quickly found our office. So I sent a call to you, but you have as good intuition as our Sir Blaise has!'

'Well, I had a feeling I ought to come here,' Sir Max said.

Sir Juffin nodded.

'Well, now we have a full set. Sit down, Sir Max.'

Sir Max sat down.

'So we weren't mistaken, Max, and Sir Blaise is really a fellow countryman of yours?' Juffin asked.

'I think you weren't,' Max said thoughtfully. 'Blaise Zabini is a name used in the world I was born in. And his looks are what I'd expect from a man of his name.'

'What do you mean, Sir Max?' Juffin asked.

'Blaise Zabini is a name of a Southerner, a dusky one like Sir Blaise is,' Sir Max said. 'Only his dress is quite strange.'

'This is our national dress.' Blaise smiled. 'Sir Max, you ought to know that there's a community of wizards in your former world. We were forced to go into hiding because of the persecution you doubtlessly know about, and we don't intend to go back because there's still a lot of superstition around. We have our governments and our schools. In Europe there are three wizard schools - the Durmstrang Institute for the Eastern Europe, the Beauxbatons Academy for the Western Europe and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the British Isles. I teach at Hogwarts, my subject is the Care of the Magical Creatures. I'm a Master of Farriery. My dress is one that wizards wear, we keep our traditions. The Hogwarts students wear black robes, it's a uniform, and the adults wear the colors they wish to. And our power comes from ourselves, not from the Heart of the World as the magic here does, but we use wands to channel our power.'

Max stared at him.

'What, Sir Max, it seems Sir Blaise dumbfounded you?' Sir Juffin smiled.

'Well, he did.' Max confessed. 'I didn't know all this.'

'Amazing!' Sir Juffin said.

Blaise smiled.

'Now you shall know, Max.'

'I will.' Max smiled.

'And what did you say about wands, Sir Blaise?' Juffin asked.

Blaise reached into his pocket, fished out his wand and declared:

'Lumos!'

The tip of his wand radiated bright light. Juffin, Max, Melifaro and Sir Shoorf stared.

'The power comes from yourself, Sir Blaise, that's clear.' Juffin nodded.

Blaise smiled and said, 'Nox!' The tip of his wand ceased to give light.

'What do these words mean, Sir Blaise?' Sir Shoorf asked.

'Lumos means light, and nox means night,' Blaise smiled. 'It's an ancient language.'

Max nodded. Sir Shoorf looked satisfied.

'So you're a Healer, Sir Blaise?' Juffin asked.

'Yes,' Blaise said. 'And a good one, I hope.'

Juffin nodded.

'So, Sir Blaise, tell Sir Max all that you told to Shoorf, Melifaro and me.'

Blaise repeated his story to Max.

'What, the Street of the Old Coins?' Sir Max asked. 'My old place?

'Yes,' Juffin smiled. 'A mysterious place, isn't it?'

'Your old place?' Blaise asked.

'My first house in Yeho.' Max explained. 'I moved two times since then. Circumstances...'

Blaise nodded.

'So, what do you think, Max?' Sir Juffin asked.

'Well, it had to be a very powerful wizard,' Max said. 'The hundredth level, to transport a grown man to another world... Some Master, probably even a Grand Master.'

Juffin nodded. In this World from ancient times existed a lot of powerful magic Orders with strange names and ways. Each Order had its Grand Master and a lot of Senior and Junior Masters. When excessive magic was forbidden, all Orders but the Order of Septifoil were abolished. Some were dismissed honorably, and their members continued to live in Yeho. Others were killed in battle, sent to the Royal Prison of Holomi, where magic didn't work, or to exile, because far from the Heart of the World their magic didn't draw from it so much. But those exiled sometimes returned to Yeho, and then the Secret Police dealt with them.

'But what brought him to Blaise's school, that's the question,' Max said.

'Yes,' Juffin said.

'Blaise, you didn't notice anything strange at your school before all this happened?' Max asked.

'Oh, our whole school is strange.' Blaise smiled. 'So I don't remember anything in this way.'

'I see,' Juffin said. 'So we just have to go to the scene of the crime. But first we have to think of a legend for you, Blaise. Though you are just a victim, we can't very well say you come from another world, can we?

'I should think not.' Blaise smiled.

'Yes,' Juffin said. 'Let me think... That's it! You shall be from the Islands of Tuto. People there are dusky and wear robes, like you. And the Islands of Tuto are very far away...'

'I get it.' Blaise smiled. 'As you say, sir.'

'Only, Sir Blaise, if some people from the Islands of Tuto get to Yeho after all, please don't tell them the first random name you've read in a book!'

'Why, sir?' Blaise asked.

Max smiled.

'You see, Blaise, when I got to Yeho, Juffin had to devise a legend for me too. Well, he said that I come from the Waste Lands - they're steppes on the outskirts of the country, sufficiently far away from here. So far, so good. Now, I often read before going to bed, and my favorite book is the Encyclopedia of Sir Manga Melifaro - he's the father of my 'light side', a famous traveler. I've read from it about the Waste Lands, so to not say something foolish when asked about them, and remembered a bunch of facts and names. One day some nomads from the Waste Lands came to the capital, and one of them got in trouble with the police. They heard that I was their fellow countryman, and they came to me, asking to extricate their companion. I did so. But they asked my name, and I told them a random surname I remembered from the Encyclopedia - Fangahra from the lands of Fangahra, it was. I was very surprised when they began to give me low bows. Only after that I remembered that Fangahra was the name of an infant king whom his people lost in the steppes and after that cursed themselves!'

Blaise chuckled.

'Well, naturally, now they wouldn't get off me, trying to persuade me to take the crown. And naturally, I had absolutely no wish to become a nomad king. So I ignored them, and they besieged the Office of the Absolute Order. This story could last for indefinite time, but then Sir Juffin and our King had a plan. The plan was that we say the poor souls that I wish to take the crown but can't leave my office - now this was really true and still is. Then I take the crown and rule the nomads from Yeho. Nice, isn't it? The King gives me for my royal residence the Shaggy House - the former Library of the Royal University, it's really shaggy because it is all overgrown by coniferous vines. I rule these poor nomads for some time and then abdicate in the favor of our great King. The King gets the Waste Lands, and I get peace. Now, I agreed and took the crown and the Shaggy House. I ruled the wretches for several years, if you can call it so, and then dutifully abdicated. The Shaggy House is where I live now. Beside this I got from all the brouhaha a splendid dog and triple sisters that my crazy people brought to me for my queens! Of course, it all was a pure formality. Now two of these girls entered the Order of the Septifoil and the third married Sir Melifaro here.'

Melifaro smiled broadly.

'At least something useful came from you, monster!'

'I thought that there was something regal to you, Max.' Blaise smiled.

'Et tu, Blaise!' Max smiled.

'Put up with it, Your Majesty!' Melifaro said. 'It was your fault.'

Blaise smiled.

'Thank you for warning me, sir, for I'm an avid reader!'

'How horrible!' Juffin laughed.

'Hopefully you haven't got memory like a sieve, as I have,' Max said.

'I haven't,' Blaise said.

'Now that's splendid,' Juffin said. 'Thanks the Masters, I don't have to feed this story to the King and the Grand Master Nuflin. '

'Er...Sir Juffin...I really like your lovely city and all of you gentlemen, but...my Headmaster is worried, I think, and my students too... I can brew a potion that would carry me to another world, but the ingredients are herbs from my world, I don't know if they grow here, your world is so different...'

'Don't worry, Sir Blaise, to bring you home is no trouble at all,' Juffin said. 'Every one of us four can travel between the worlds.'

'Excellent!' Blaise smiled.

'Now let's go,' Juffin said. 'Sir Max, Sir Shoorf, you'll go with me. Sir Blaise, you go with us, too, you're the victim. And you, Sir Melifaro, guard the office, as it is your duty still.'

'As always,' Melifaro smiled broadly.

Juffin rose rapidly, and so did Max. Sir Shoorf rose stately. Melifaro jumped to his feet and disappeared in Juffin's office.

'If your offender tries to kill us, Sir Blaise, Sir Shoorf incinerates him in a jiffy,' Juffin said. 'Otherwise, Shoorf paralyzes the man and brings him to Holomi.'

Blaise nodded.

'Sir, though my training is that of a Healer, I've been taught some Defense against the Dark Arts too. And though I'm not a professional detective, well, I'm an amateur detective. I've solved many cases, thefts and poisonings, mostly. So if I can be of any help...'

'Well, well, well, Sir Blaise!' Juffin smiled. 'You're a permanent surprise, I see!'

Blaise dropped his eyes modestly.

They left the office and went out into the street. Max strode confidently to one of the strange vehicles that stood outside the Office. They were most like carriages, but without any horses. Of course, with magic one doesn't need horses, Blaise thought.

Max opened the doors of one of the carriages and stepped inside.

'Your place is next to the driver, Sir Blaise,' Juffin said. 'Sir Shoorf and me shall take the back seats.'

Blaise nodded and climbed in. This carriage had a display of seats like a car, too. Max was sitting next to a handle. Blaise slid into the other seat. Max smiled to Blaise. Blaise smiled back, settling in the velvet red seat. He turned and saw that Juffin and Sir Shoorf already settled in the back seats.

'Now keep your hair on, Sir Blaise, for our Sir Max is the craziest driver I've ever seen!' Juffin said.

Max shrugged his shoulders, smiled and pulled the handle. They rushed forward at quite a speed! Juffin looked at Blaise.

'I like it, sir,' Blaise said. 'I am fond of speed.'

'Not you too!' Juffin smiled.

Needless to say, soon they were in the Street of the Old Coins.

'Now say when, Blaise,' Max said.

'Here,' Blaise said.

Max pulled the handle, and the carriage stopped.

'My congratulations, Blaise.' Max smiled wryly. 'This is my old house. It's still mine, by the way.'

'A mysterious place indeed!' Juffin said.

'It was in this house, Blaise, that a ghost nearly killed me,' Max said. 'It dwelt in the house just opposite. It was invoked long ago by the owner of the house, the Grand Master of the Order of the Green Moons.'

'And...' Blaise started.

'He died long time ago,' Juffin said.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

'Now let's look at the place,' Juffin said.

Blaise pushed the door and got out. Max joined him. Juffin and Sir Shoorf climbed out too.

'Now what's the exact place, Sir Blaise?' Juffin asked. 'I trust your memory.'

Blaise looked about and stopped in a certain point.

'It was here. I'm sure.'

'Very good, Sir Blaise,' Juffin said. 'Now step aside.'

Blaise stepped aside. Juffin walked around a bit and then retired with dismay.

'No scent,' he said. 'Now you look, Sir Shoorf.'

Sir Shoorf inspected the place and stated:

'There's absolutely no scent here, Sir Juffin.'

Juffin shook his head and said:

'Now you, Max.'

Max followed Sir Shoorf's example and then said:

'No trace of any scent, Juffin.'

'Curiouser and curiouser!' Juffin said. 'Now let's interview the locals.'

He headed off resolutely. Max, Sir Shoorf and Blaise followed in his steps. Blaise smiled: near these tall lean gentlemen he seemed even shorter than he really was.

'Now, the house just opposite, Number Seven, is the same where the ghost dwelt, so it is obviously empty,' Juffin said. 'Number Eight, the next one, is also empty, as I recall from that case. So is Number Eleven. You see, Blaise, the ghost sucked the life-force from all the inhabitants of the street, so people hastened to vamoose from here. Only our Sir Max was bold enough to rent a house here.'

Blaise smiled.

'So we are left with Number Nine and Number Twelve,' Juffin said. He strode across the street, to the Number Nine, and knocked on the door. A young man in gray opened the door.

'Tell your master that Sir Juffin Hally wishes to see him,' Juffin said to the young man.

The young man looked at Sir Juffin and hurried away. Some time later he returned and said:

'Sir Zarra will see you, Sir Juffin.'

Juffin nodded and followed the young man into the house. Max, Sir Shoorf and Blaise followed Sir Juffin. They passed an enormous hall with a few chairs and entered an even more enormous drawing room with a round polished wooden table, some chairs and a honey-colored piled carpet. A chubby man in bright orange silk hurried to rise as he saw them.

'See you as when I am awake,' he said, touching his eyes with his hand. 'Glad to tell my name - Zarra Limto. How can I help you, Sir Juffin?'

'See you as when I'm awake, Sir Zarra,' Juffin said. 'I do not mean to inconvenience you in any way, but tell me, did you see anything in front of Number Ten this evening...now when did it happen, Sir Blaise?'

'About an hour ago,' Blaise said.

'About an hour ago.' Juffin nodded.

'Oh, I saw a bright white light,' Sir Zarra said. 'I worried, but then it disappeared, and nothing seemed to be wrong, so I forgot about it.'

Juffin nodded.

'But did you see anything strange besides the light, Sir Zarra?'

'Nothing, I'm afraid, Sir Juffin,' Sir Zarra said.

'I see, Sir Zarra.' Juffin nodded. 'Sorry for the disturbance. Good night.'

'Good night, Sir Juffin,' Sir Zarra said.

Juffin nodded and left the drawing room, Max, Sir Shoorf and Blaise after him.

'Now let's visit Number Twelve,' Juffin said.

They went to the Number Twelve. This time it was a girl in gray that opened the front door and disappeared in the house as Juffin spoke to her. Then she returned and said that Lady Lienna will see them. They followed her into a house that was much like the first one, only the drawing-room had rose curtains with frills and a lot of bright cushions on the chairs, and it was a plump, dark-haired lady in turquoise that waited for them.

'See you as when I'm awake,' she said demurely. 'Glad to tell my name - Lienna Ayofa. What happened?'

'Nothing, unforgettable one.' Sir Juffin smiled. 'I just wanted to ask you if you saw anything in front of the next house, the Number Ten, about an hour ago this evening?'

'Oh, a great terrifying bright white light!' Lady Lienna said. 'I hope it didn't bring any harm?'

'No, nothing special,' Sir Juffin said. 'But did you see anything else?'

'No, nothing,' Lady Lienna said. 'Why, should I have?'

'No, absolutely not.' Juffin smiled. 'Good night, unforgettable one.'

'Good night, Sir Juffin,' the lady said.

Juffin, Max, Sir Shoorf and Blaise left the house.

'Unforgettable one'?' Blaise asked.

'It is a respectful form of address to a lady, Sir Blaise,' Sir Shoorf explained.

'I like it,' Blaise said.

Juffin smiled and squinted.

'It seems you've saddled us with a really obscure case, Sir Blaise!'

'Thank you, sir.' Blaise smiled.

They walked to the carriage and took their former seats.

'Move on, Sir Max,' Juffin said.

Max pulled the handle, and they darted forwards.

'Max, and what is Melifaro's first name?' Blaise asked. 'You never mention it.'

'He just haven't got one.' Max smiled. 'His father and his mother couldn't agree on a name for him, and then Sir Manga declared that with such a good surname the boy doesn't need any first name. His wife agreed, and so our Melifaro goes by without any first name. Not that it bothers him a bit!'

'Well, Melifaro doesn't look like a man who can be bothered by such things.' Blaise smiled.

'You are right, he isn't.' Max smiled.

By that time they got to the House by the Bridge, and it became quite dark. Max parked and got out of the carriage, Blaise, Juffin and Sir Shoorf got out also. They entered their half of the House by the Bridge. In the hall they saw a portly elderly gentleman and a shapely young lady. They were having kamrah and pies.

'Oh, I see Sir Kofah and his apprentice are already here.' Juffin smiled. 'Good evening.'

At this point Melifaro darted out of Juffin's office.

'News, Sir Juffin?' he asked.

'Well, Sir Melifaro, though your duty is over now, you haven't got a chance to go home!'

'What, did it get complicated?' Melifaro asked.

'Complicated is not the word,' Juffin said. 'Not a trace, no scent, and nobody saw a thing!'

'Yes, some case!' Melifaro said.

Juffin nodded.

'So we may as well sit down and reflect on this grievous fact! In the company of a lot of kamrah and food from the Guttler Boonbah, of course!'

'If you order some of these delicious mushroom pies, sir...' Blaise said.

'You're a clear case, Sir Blaise.' Juffin laughed. 'Another source of revenue to our Madam Jijinda!'

'Speaking of revenue, sir...' Blaise said. 'You'll have to pay my note-of-hand at the Guttler Boonbah - five crowns. Madam Jijinda would get suspicious of my Galleons...'

'Galleons?' Max smiled.

'They're our money, Max,' Blaise explained. 'Galleons, Knuts and Sickles.'

'You see, sir...' Max turned to Juffin. 'A galleon is a kind of large ship, they were once used to carry treasures. There's a lot of tales about sunken galleons with great money.'

'That's why our money was named this,' Blaise said.

'Very interesting!' Juffin said. 'Ah well, in for a handful, in for a crown! You're a smart lad, Sir Blaise!'

Blaise grinned.

'So this is the victim, and he never cared to introduce himself!' Sir Kofah said.

'Oh, I beg your pardon!' Blaise said and covered his eyes with his left hand. 'See you as when I'm awake - glad to tell my name: Blaise Zabini.'

'See you as when I'm awake,' Sir Kofah said, solemnly covering his eyes with his left hand. 'Glad to tell my name - Sir Kofah Yoh.'

'See you as when I'm awake,' said the young lady who sat by Kofah's side. 'Glad to tell my name - Lady Kekki Tuotly.'

'You're splendid, unforgettable one,' Blaise said.

'Thank you, Sir Blaise.' Lady Kekki smiled.

'Shall you stand forever, gentlemen?' Juffin asked slyly. 'As for me, I'll sit down and send a call to the Guttler Boonbah.'

Blaise smiled and sat down. So did Max. Sir Shoorf seated himself stately. Melifaro plunged into a chair. Juffin sat down and concentrated. Then he smiled.

'The nosh will be here soon, my friends. And meanwhile let's make do with what is here.'

They followed Juffin's advice.

'So nothing, Juffin?' Sir Kofah asked.

'Absolutely nothing, Kofah,' Juffin said. 'Max, Shoorf and me - we looked for a scent there, all three. No trace of a scent, Kofah - surely all three of us couldn't lose our gift at once!'

'No, of course not,' Sir Kofah said.

'And the witnesses, Juffin?' Melifaro asked.

'They saw nothing but the light. They weren't lying, too, even unconsciously.'

'And no signs about the place?' Lady Kekki asked.

'Not a single sign!' Juffin said.

'A nice kettle of fish!' Melifaro said.

'Blaise, are you sure you haven't seen anything strange at your school?' Max asked.

'No, Max.' Blaise smiled.

Max shook his head.

Suddenly Juffin rose.

'Sir Blaise, let me read you, please.'

'Read my mind, you mean, sir?' Blaise asked.

Juffin nodded.

'I can't call into your school, obviously, and you are here.'

Blaise nodded and rose readily. Juffin put his palms on Blaise's neck again. This time Blaise felt nothing, but Juffin nodded and withdrew his hands.

'A very curious place is this school of yours, Sir Blaise! I like it. But alas, I saw nothing about this light, you're right.'

'I've told you so, sir,' Blaise said.

At this point the door to the reception-room opened, and a young man carried in a tray with a jug, some plates with pies and some pots. He put it on the table and quickly left.

'Well, here's kamrah, pies - mushroom pies, too, as you asked, Sir Blaise, and some pasties,' Juffin said.

'I see, sir.' Blaise smiled. 'As for kamrah... I liked it very much from the first time I tasted it, and thought I would have the recipe. But as I learned it required the second level of black magic, I realized it has to be taught. Would you teach me, sir?'

Juffin looked at him attentively.

'Well, I would, Sir Blaise... But only if you aren't as heinous in this field as our Sir Max is! I had to call to my help a tutor of mine to teach Sir Max to brew good kamrah! He told me that it was because he was an abysmal cook.'

Max grinned.

'It's all right, sir,' Blaise said. 'Cooking, healing and intuition are my talents.'

'Very good,' Juffin said. 'You are a man after my own heart, Sir Blaise.'

'Thank you, sir,' Blaise said.

'To like the Guttler Boonbah is a true sign of a good taste, too, Sir Blaise,' Juffin said.

'It's a very nice place,' Blaise said.

'It's the best place in the city,' Juffin said firmly.

'Of course, you never visit other places, Juffin.' Sir Kofah smiled ironically. 'Even the one that bears your name and has a special table for you!'

Blaise looked at Max.

'Juffin's Dozen.' Max explained, grinning. 'Juffin gave dozen crowns to a fellow countryman of his, Mohi Faa, and Mohi opened a pub - in these times dozen crowns was great money. A very nice place, that pub, serves foreign cuisine. You have to visit it, Blaise. It really has a special table for Juffin, but he never goes there.'

'This Kettarian is the most stubborn creature ever!' Sir Kofah said.

'Kettarian?' Blaise asked.

'Kettari is my native town, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled. 'It's far from here, in the county of Shimara.'

'Foreigners do magic especially easy, if they get to the Heart of the World, Blaise, because they have to exert themselves to do magic where they are from.' Max explained. 'Juffin, me and you are proof. The rest of us were born in Yeho.'

'So that's how it is...' Blaise said thoughtfully. 'Sir Juffin, Max said 'us'... But officially, I'm not one of you. If I am to help you, I could take some measures that I shall have to answer for if I'm just a victim, who knows...'

'Say no more, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled. 'You are right. Sir Max, do you remember how you told me I'm to keep a place ready for a fellow countryman of yours, if once he happens to come to Yeho?'

'I do, sir.' Max smiled. 'You said you will.'

'Well, now this day has come.' Juffin smiled. 'I empower you, Sir Blaise. Now you are entitled to do what you deem needful. We the Secret Police can use whatever magic we need for the case, and I can do what I deem needful, it is written in the Code of Hrember.'

The Code of Hrember was the law that limited the use of magic.

'Thank you, Sir Juffin.' Blaise smiled. 'Now I am satisfied.'

'And let's celebrate your joining our ranks, Sir Blaise!' Juffin said.

'A good idea.' Blaise smiled.

He helped himself to the kamrah and mushroom pies. The rest of the Secret Police joined him.

'Sir Max, I have an idea,' Juffin said. 'Tomorrow we must visit the Great Archive. Now the burivuhs are all fast asleep, I'm afraid.'

Max nodded.

'Burivuhs, Blaise, are a kind of birds, they look like owls, have wonderful memory and can speak. They keep all our files in their minds. They are the Great Archive, and our Master Keeper of the Knowledge, Sir Luukfi Pentz, looks after them. Now he's at home - his wife, Lady Varisha, keeps a pub in the New Town, called the Fat Man in a Turning. The burivuhs, if not asleep, do not concern with the service matters after the sunset.'

Blaise smiled.

'I look forward to meeting them.'

'My personal burivuh, Kurush, can be bothered at all hours, but he keeps in his mind only the most important files,' Juffin said.

'I see,' Blaise said. 'You know, there's a pub called the Pink Burivuh.'

'I know.' Juffin smiled.

'There, in the Street of the Old Coins, two passers-by were speaking about it,' Blaise said. 'I understood them, and that's how I realized I developed telepathy.'

'Telepathy is mind-reading?' Juffin asked.

Blaise nodded.

'Kofah, you haven't heard anything interesting?' Juffin asked.

'No, Juffin, just a couple of hooligans,' Sir Kofah said. 'Cases for the police, not us.'

'Well, Sir Blaise, as you are here thanks to one of my old customers, it is only right that you should be my guest this night,' Juffin said. 'I can't promise you great speed, but I can give you my company.'

'Which isn't little.' Blaise smiled. 'Thanks, Sir Juffin.'

'At least you'll enjoy the sights of Yeho,' Juffin said. 'With this crazy Sir Max they just whiz by!'

Blaise smiled.

'You wrong me, sir - they don't whiz by, you can't even see them!' Max said.

'See how horrible, Sir Blaise?' Juffin smiled.

Blaise grinned.

'At least Sir Juffin won't crash you both, Blaise.' Melifaro smiled broadly.

'I hope...' Juffin said. 'Well, good night, gentlemen. Lady Kekki, good night. Shoorf, Melifaro, you may go home. Kofah, Kekki, you'll go or stay as you please, of course. And you, Sir Max, take your duty.'

'Yessir!' Max smiled.

'Let's go, Sir Blaise,' Juffin said.

Blaise nodded, and they left the office. Juffin headed for one of the carriages, an affair of some rose wood with gilt. Juffin got in quickly, and Blaise followed him.

'Now look, Sir Blaise - it's a sight worth seeing!' Juffin said and started. He drove much less faster than Max, of course, but Blaise didn't regret it. As they climbed the bridge, he saw the broad river with flicks of light on it - now Blaise knew it was called Huron - and two islands on both sides of the bridge, one a splendid castle all blinking with light of different colors, and another island a fortress glowing with constant dark blue light.

'The castle is the Royal Castle of Rulh, Sir Blaise,' Juffin said. 'That's where our King lives in winters. The summer residence is the Castle of Anmokari. And the fortress that is dressed in blue light is the Royal Prison of Holomi.'

Blaise nodded.

'So this is where my offender goes to...if we catch him, of course!'

'If we do.' Juffin nodded.

Blaise looked at the two fortresses, at the old houses on the bank they left, and then at the bank they were heading to - resplendent with gardens, every one of them lit in different color.

'The Left Bank, or the New Town, Sir Blaise - this is where I live,' Juffin said.

He drove firmly off the bridge and into the winding streets of the Left Bank, covered with the squares of light from the gardens. Some time he meandered among the gardens. Then he halted near a beautiful mansion surrounded by a great lovely garden.

'Our destination, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled. 'My humble house.'

'Well, I for one wouldn't call it humble!' Blaise said.

Juffin smiled again.

'Whatever... Welcome, Sir Blaise. My butler, Kimpa, is on holiday, but I can cook quite decently myself, and besides that you'll have no problems whatsoever.'

'All right.' Blaise smiled and climbed out of the carriage.

'They're called amobilers, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled. 'Even a man from the Islands of Tuto ought to know this!'

'We men from the Islands of Tuto don't know a first thing about anything!' Blaise said.

Juffin laughed, and they strode across the garden into the mansion. The spaciousness of the rooms impressed Blaise.

'You know, Juffin, you people of Yeho have an obsession with great houses.' he observed.

'And you people of the Islands of Tuto are accustomed to tiny huts, aren't you?' Juffin smiled.

Juffin led Blaise to a very large drawing room with a great round table, some comfortable leather armchairs, and a golden long-piled carpet, that had words 'The Honey of Kettari' woven on it.

'The Honey of Kettari?' Blaise asked.

'These splendid carpets are made in my native town, Sir Blaise.' Juffin nodded and smiled. 'The people of Yeho make trips to Kettari to buy such a carpet!'

'I would,' Blaise said.

Juffin smiled.

'Now sit down, Sir Blaise, and I'll make some kamrah for you - and me, of course.'

Blaise nodded, and Juffin left. Some time later he returned, carrying a tray with a jug, two cups and some cakes.

'Try it, Sir Blaise - I am pretty sure it isn't poisonous,' Juffin said.

'Well, if you are really sure...' Blaise smiled.

Of course, it was not only harmless, but really good.

'I am asking you for the recipe,' Blaise said.

'Well, actually I still don't know if you can make even elementary kamrah.' Juffin smiled.

'And you promised to teach me, sir!' Blaise said.

'I did... And I will,' Juffin said. 'But to invite a guest and then make him brew kamrah for both of you is a bit too much, don't you think?'

'Perhaps.' Blaise smiled.

Then Juffin began to tell him stories about the powerful Masters of the old times. It was very interesting indeed. Blaise was carried away.

'It was amazing, Juffin,' Blaise said. 'Thank you.'

'Not at all,' Juffin said evenly.

'Now your promise, sir,' Blaise said mischievously.

'How tenacious you are, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled. 'All right!'

Juffin left, then brought a small brazier.

'Now look and remember, Sir Blaise.'

Blaise looked, and Juffin fussed about the brazier and the jug a bit. Then he smiled.

'Remembered it, Sir Blaise? Now try yourself!'

Blaise rose and tried to copy Juffin.

'Now the thing is to taste it,' Blaise then said. 'Unlike you, I am not sure at all that it isn't poisonous, as I make it for the first time in my life! But I know you're an adventurous man, Juffin, aren't you?'

'Too right I am.' Juffin smiled. 'But if I know people any bit, it isn't poisonous.'

He sipped the kamrah that Blaise made.

'Well, Sir Blaise, I wasn't mistaken in you! But see for yourself!'

Blaise tasted his own concoction and said:

'Well, sir, now you have no need to order kamrah at the Guttler Boonbah! I shall brew kamrah for all the company.'

'Don't wrong my favorite pub, Sir Blaise!' Juffin smiled. 'But if perchance they are all asleep...'

'It's a bargain.' Blaise smiled.

Juffin looked at the funny triangle clock on a wall and exclaimed:

'And it's Sir Max who is supposed to be the night-bird! We sat up late in the night, Sir Blaise! We must go to bed immediately!'

'If you'll show me my room, sir.' Blaise smiled. 'Otherwise I'll get lost in this house of yours!'

'All right, I will.' Juffin smiled.

He led Blaise somewhere far away in the maze of the house.

'I'd call Max an owl.' Blaise smiled.

'A bird like a burivuh, right?' Juffin said.

'Quite right.' Blaise smiled. 'They're clever too, but can't speak. They don't need words, though. They carry our letters - we don't have the Silent Speech. And they're, well, night birds.'

'Now I know what to call our Sir Max!' Juffin said. 'Well, we arrived, Sir Blaise.'

Blaise saw a great room without any bed but with a kind of large soft area of the floor, with many pillows and a great blanket.

'Good night, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled. 'If something happens, I'll send a call to you.'

'Good night, Juffin.' Blaise smiled.

Juffin left, and Blaise undressed himself, folded his clothes neatly, put them near the bed, wrapped himself into the blanket and drifted into sleep. As he was falling asleep, a little dog like a shaggy bulldog cuddled up to him. Blaise smiled and dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was bright and clear. Sunshine was falling through the two large windows of Blaise's room, lighting the great woolen crimson blanket, the large silk pillows - green, yellow and blue, the brown woolen 'bed' and the honey-colored carpet around it, the beige painted walls and ceiling. In the windows Blaise saw unfamiliar, but beautiful trees and the sky, really whitish. As he was looking at all this, the little shaggy bulldog woke up and barked merrily.

'Good morning, dear.' Blaise smiled.

'My name's Huf,' came a thought.

Blaise realized it was the Silent Speech, concentrated and thought in the direction of Huf:

'And I'm Blaise, Juffin's friend and new helper.'

'You're good, Blaise,' Huf answered.

'Thank you, my dear,' Blaise said, hoping that his thought carried a smile. 'Now let's get up?'

Huf jumped to his feet. Blaise threw the blanket aside and reached for his clothes, then donned his red silk boxers, his white cotton underpants and shirt, his rose woolen socks, his crimson woolen robes and his creamy boots. He tidied up the blanket and went to seek the bathroom. Huf ran along with merry barking. Blaise found that the bathroom adjoined his bedroom, and what a bathroom it was! It had eleven swimming pools instead of just one mere bathtub. Blaise shook his head, undressed and started to take bath.

In the fifth swimming pool he became aware of a soft, mischievous thought:

'Good morning, Sir Blaise. Didn't get lost out there?'

'No, taking a bath,' Blaise answered. 'Your bathroom is something! You people of Yeho like grand things, I see! Good morning, Juffin.'

'We do, Sir Blaise, we do! And you make great progress, I see.'

'Thanks to Huf.' Blaise smiled.

'Oh, you met Huf? Excellent!' Juffin said.

'He slept by my side.' Blaise smiled.

'And you have the funny accent even in the Silent Speech, Sir Blaise - well, Sir Max has one too.'

'Do I? Well, I'm a foreigner.' Blaise smiled.

'It shows... Well, Sir Blaise, come down here. I am waiting for you in there.'

'Where?'

'The drawing room.'

'I'm coming, thank you, Juffin.'

'Ring-off!'

'What?' Blaise laughed.

'We all contracted this word from Sir Max.' Juffin smiled.

'You see, Juffin, this word is used by the Muggle - non-magical - police in their conversations. They don't have the Silent Speech, of course, so they use a kind of mechanical devices.'

'I see.' Juffin smiled. 'Well, ring-off, Sir Blaise.'

'Ring-off.' Blaise smiled.

Blaise finished his bath, dried himself with an excellent green fluffy towel and came down. Huf followed him.

Juffin was sitting in an armchair and guarding two cups of kamra and a plate of cakes on the table.

'Good morning, Sir Blaise! Help yourself and don't restrain - I hardly ever appear in the office before noon. Max and Melifaro are both there, they'll look after the place and send me a call if something happens, but I don't think it will. This case doesn't smell of violence, it smells of secrecy.'

'You're right, Juffin,' Blaise said. 'Let's have our breakfast.'

He sat down. Huf ran to the table with merry barking. Blaise smiled and broke off a piece of a cake and offered it to Huf on his extended palm. Huf licked it off Blaise's palm eagerly.

Juffin smiled.

'Do you have a dog too, Sir Blaise?'

'A cat.' Blaise smiled.

'A cat? Oh, of course,' Juffin said. 'You see, Sir Blaise, here cats aren't kept as pets - only as farm animals, for their wool. But Sir Max introduced cats as pets.'

'Of course, he is my fellow countryman,' Blaise said. 'Bravo, Sir Max!'

Juffin smiled.

Blaise and Juffin began to breakfast, giving half of the cakes to Huf, naturally.

'Seriously, Juffin, I must have the recipe,' Blaise said.

'You shall, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled. 'But it's the twelfth level of black magic, mind you!'

'I hope I can manage it.' Blaise smiled.

'I think you can,' Juffin said thoughtfully.

'It is legal, right? After you've obtained from the Grand Master Nuflin the right to use in cooking the magic up to the twentieth level?'

'Quite right.' Juffin smiled. 'To me, food cooked without magic is like food cooked without salt. The first and second levels of black magic are fit only for making kamra and for keeping oil from spitting and jam from getting mouldy. To get real food one needs advanced levels of magic.'

'You're right.' Blaise smiled. 'You know the matter, Juffin.'

'So do you, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled.

'Madam Jijinda's cook uses magic in his trade too, doesn't he?' Blaise asked.

'Of course, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled.

'It shows.' Blaise smiled.

They enjoyed their breakfast, then Juffin said:

'Now let's move on, Sir Blaise, or both my deputies shall think I disappeared and raise alarm!'

'Really.' Blaise smiled. 'Bye, Huf.'

'Bye, Blaise,' the dog answered in the Silent Speech.

Juffin and Blaise rose and left the drawing room. Then they walked across the house and the gardens to Juffin's amobiler. Juffin climbed into the driver's place, and Blaise settled near him. Then Juffin started, and they drove among the gardens of the Left Bank, green in the sunlight against the whitish sky, the large tiles in many colors that formed the pavement of the streets in the Left Bank bright in the sunlight. They then drove up the Crest of Yeho, the stone houses with pitched roofs neat, the blue water of the Huron River sparkling in the sunlight, the two ancient castles on both sides of the bridge, the Royal Castle of Rulh and the Royal Prison of Holomi magnificent in the light of day. The House by the Bridge, the Office of the Absolute Order, the large gray building with a weathercock, appeared ahead, between old small houses with pitched roofs. Juffin drove off the bridge and parked near a door, then climbed out of the amobiler swiftly, turned to Blaise and said:

'Get out, Sir Blaise, we arrived!'

'I see.' Blaise smiled.

He climbed out as swiftly as Juffin did. Juffin nodded with approval and marched resolutely to the door. Blaise followed him. They walked inside, across the large empty reception room into the great hall with tables and cupboards. Blaise saw Max, Melifaro, Sir Shoorf and two unfamiliar people, a likeable brown-haired young man and a little elf-like young lady in a cloak of midnight blue and a little violet turban.

'Good morning, gentlemen!' Juffin said brightly. 'Good morning, unforgettable one!'

The company smiled and bade Juffin good morning. Max, Melifaro and Sir Shoorf wished good morning to Blaise.

'Good morning.' Blaise smiled and covered his eyes with his left hand. 'See you as when I'm awake, sir, and you, unforgettable one. Glad to tell my name - Blaise Zabini.'

'Oh, it's you? Max told us,' the brown-haired young man said enthusiastically. 'See you as when I'm awake, glad to tell my name - Sir Numminorih Kuta.'

'See you as when I'm awake, Sir Blaise,' the young lady said in a melodious voice. 'Glad to tell my name - Lady Melamori Blimm, the Master of Pursuit of the Hiding and Running.'

'My girl.' Max added and smiled.

'You have good taste, Max.' Blaise smiled.

'I hope I do.' Max smiled.

'Sir Max, Sir Blaise and me turned into owls like you!' Juffin said. 'Yesterday we sat late into the night!'

'It's your fault, Juffin.' Blaise smiled. 'When you start to tell someone about the Masters of the past, both get carried away!'

'And how do you know to call me an owl, sir?' Max said.

'From your friend Sir Blaise, of course!' Juffin said.

'I confess I told Juffin this word.' Blaise smiled.

The company in the hall exchanged smiles.

'Well, I take it nothing happened before we got to here?' Juffin smiled.

'Nothing, Juffin,' Max said.

'Then let's visit the Great Archive.' Juffin smiled. 'Sir Blaise, you go with us.'

'No problem, sir.' Blaise smiled.

Juffin left the room, Max and Blaise followed him. They went along a corridor, climbed a little staircase, went along another corridor and stopped before a door. Juffin knocked at the door gently.

'Yes?' a young voice asked.

'Sir Luukfi, we want to find something out,' Juffin said. 'May we?'

'Of course, Sir Juffin!' the young voice said. 'Come in!'

Juffin, Max and Blaise came in, and Blaise saw a great gathering of large, shaggy birds with enormous yellow eyes and fluffy 'ears'. Blaise smiled. Then he saw a very young man in a fine purple cloak and with a shy smile. Max and Juffin bade the young man good morning.

'Good morning, Sir Juffin, Sir Max.' The young man smiled. 'See you as when I'm awake, sir, glad to tell my name - Sir Luukfi Pentz.'

'See you as when I'm awake.' Blaise smiled. 'Glad to tell my name - Blaise Zabini.'

'Sir Blaise was thrown here to Yeho by black magic of hundredth level, Sir Luukfi, and now we seek his offender, and he helps us.' Juffin smiled.

'Really? How exciting!' Sir Luukfi said.

'It's true, Sir Luukfi.' Blaise smiled. 'We've found absolutely nothing so far, and Sir Juffin wants to browse the Great Archive now.'

'Yes, Luukfi.' Juffin said. 'We need the history of all the houses in the Street of the Old Coins.'

'What, again?' Sir Luukfi asked.

'Yes, Luukfi.' Max smiled. 'My old place. A strange spot!'

'Indeed...' Sir Luukfi said. 'The history of all the houses, you say? Well... Shpush, dear, we need the history of all the houses in the Street of the Old Coins, please!'

One burivuh looked at them and began to speak. It was a flood of information, and Blaise marveled at the strange names of the citizens of Yeho. No wonder that name like Blaise Zabini didn't surprise anyone here. As to the case, Blaise didn't seem to learn anything relevant.

'Nothing!' Juffin said as Shpush finished to speak. 'Nothing besides the Grand Master of the Order of the Green Moons, who is dead.'

Blaise nodded emphatically. So did Max.

'Well, whatever!' Juffin said. 'Thank you, Luukfi, and good morning.'

'Good morning, Luukfi.' Max smiled.

'Good morning, gentlemen.' Luukfi smiled.

'Good morning, Sir Luukfi.' Blaise smiled, and they left the Great Archive.

'Well!' Juffin said, when they returned to the hall. 'Nothing. So... Melifaro, you go and interrogate all the street. Melamori, Numminorih, you go with him and look for scents and smells. Shoorf, you stay here with me, just in case. And you, Sir Max, are free.'

'Juffin, may I take Blaise with me?' Max asked.

'Of course,' Juffin said. 'I don't need you both! But if something happens nevertheless, I'll send you a call.'

'Naturally, sir.' Max smiled.

At this point Blaise heard a powerful bass, shouting in very rude terms.

'The Chief of Police, General Bubuta Boh,' Juffin said lazily. 'What this man is really capable of is to holler at his subordinates! What did displease him this time around?'

'I hope he is subordinate to you and not the other way about?' Blaise smiled.

'And what do you think, Sir Blaise?' Juffin squinted.

'I think the first.' Blaise smiled. 'Good morning, sir.'

'Good morning.' Juffin smiled.

'Good morning, Juffin,' Max said. 'Blaise, let's go.'

'Let's, Max.' Blaise smiled.

Max went out, and Blaise followed him. Max steered to an open amobiler and took the driver's place. Blaise settled cozily by Max's side.

'Now I shall attend to your education, Blaise.' Max smiled. 'I'll show you there are other pubs in Yeho besides the Guttler Boonba!'

'I know.' Blaise smiled. 'They have such quirky names!'

'They do.' Max smiled.

He pulled the lever and started.

'Then I'll go to the Shaggy House and get some sleep. You may go with me. You'll like the place, and the sisters from the Waste Lands. Only... You don't object to cats and dogs?'

'Do I look like a man who objects to cats and dogs?' Blaise smiled.

'Not really.' Max smiled.

'This night Huf slept by my side, and today we chatted a bit, and he got half my breakfast!' Blaise said.

'Huf's a dear.' Max smiled.

'Yes,' Blaise said. 'So you have cats AND dogs, Max?'

'Two cats and a dog.' Max smiled. 'You'll see them.'

'I hope,' Blaise said. 'You know, Max, people here in Yeho have very strange names! No wonder mine didn't seem outlandish to them!'

'Yes.' Max smiled. 'You see, Blaise, there is a powerful mix of races here.'

'Races?' Blaise asked alertly. 'You don't mean peoples?'

'I mean races, Blaise.' Max smiled. 'Melifaro has among his ancestors plain-dwelling dwarves, who are sharp-tongued, and giants, who are good-natured. That's why he is sharp-tongued, but without malice, and of ideal built.'

Blaise smiled.

'Shoorf and Melamori are part elves,' Max continued. 'They are even related.'

'It shows.' Blaise smiled.

'Melamori also has among her ancestors invisible people, who have to take efforts to stay visible. The founder of the United Kingdom, Halla Mahun the Shaggy, was one of the invisible people, and was called Shaggy because he always wore a fur coat so that people could see him at all times. And our chief is part werefox. There are little silver foxes, called chiffas, in the mountains of Shimara. They're very cunning and even more curious. '

Blaise smiled.

'Werefoxes - they're called kitsune in Japan - are usually clever and handsome and like jokes. But they are also usually shorter than me! Well, Juffin is part human...'

'Chiffa is a nickname of Juffin's.' Max smiled. 'And he is often called an old fox. For a long time I didn't know how true this was!'

Blaise chuckled.

'I don't know who Luukfi, Numminorih and Kekki are, but I know that besides you and me there is only one full human in the Secret Police, and this is Sir Kofa,' Max said.

Blaise shook his head in amazement.

'Your world is wonderful, Max.'

'I know.' Max smiled proudly.

'Are you sure I don't distract you, Max?' Blaise asked. 'I know you started to speak yourself, but at such a speed...'

'I am sure.' Max smiled. 'I know most of the citizens of Yeho think forty miles per hour the maximal speed, but I don't.'

'Well, if you are really sure...' Blaise smiled. 'And Max... I'm not depriving you of sleep, am I?'

'No you aren't.' Max smiled broadly. 'I've slept on duty, right in Juffin's chair. There was really nothing to do. This job makes an owl into Masters know who... And I like it!'

'I see.' Blaise smiled.

'And I just had to show you all the best places in Yeho!' Max smiled. 'Speaking of the best places in Yeho... We've reached our first destination!'

Max parked. It was a little pub called The Vampire's Supper. Blaise smiled.

'I thought you'd like the name.' Max smiled. 'Let's come in!'

They did. It was dark in there, and the innkeeper had artfully disheveled hair and eyelids painted with something phosphorous. There was a dark round earring in his ear. Max smiled to the innkeeper. The innkeeper smiled to him. Max took a table, Blaise settled by his side. Blaise saw that the table had red spots painted on it! Then the innkeeper came up to them.

'Kamra and Breath of Evil for both, please.' Max smiled.

'Yes, sir.' The innkeeper smiled and left. Some time later he returned, carrying a tray with two cups and two pieces of pie. He put it on the table and withdrew gently.

'Now watch, Blaise!' Max smiled.

Blaise looked and saw that each piece of pie exploded like corn on a frying-pan, leaving a curly mass.

'Amazing!' Blaise said.

'You taste it, Blaise.' Max smiled.

Blaise did. It was amazingly delicious. He tucked in.

'That round thing in the innkeeper's ear is the Earring of Oholl?' Blaise asked. Max nodded. So the innkeeper cooked this delicious dish himself. When Juffin obtained for the citizens of the United Kingdom the right to use magic up to the twentieth level in cooking, every cook had to don the Earring of Oholl, which prevented one from using magic of higher levels. One could get a serious shock if one used magic of higher levels while wearing the Earring of Oholl.

'He's a fine cook!' Blaise said.

'Yes, he is.' Max smiled.

They dined, and then Max made a note-of-hand.

'Afraid that 'the base metal' shall cool love, are you?' Blaise teased.

'Well, who knows...' Max smiled shyly. 'One time I paid cash everywhere, because I hoped it shall cool my love for a girl that was afraid of me... Now I won't risk!'

'And the girl who was afraid of you?' Blaise asked.

'It was Lady Melamori.' Max smiled.

'I see,' Blaise said.

They left the pub.

'Now where to?' Blaise smiled.

'The Irrashi Arms,' Max said.

'Who's Irrashi?' Blaise asked.

'When I asked Sir Kofa the same, he was amazed that I knew the name Hator, as in turkey Hator, but didn't know the name of the neighboring state!' Max smiled.

'Well, naturally.' Blaise smiled. 'I know the name Hator too, but I hear the name Irrashi for the first time! We're fellow countrymen after all!'

Max smiled.

'So they serve Irrashian cuisine in there?' Blaise asked.

'Yes they do, and they have amazing desserts.' Max smiled.

'Excellent!' Blaise said. 'Now, Max, are there other races in the World?'

'Of course, plenty!' Max said. 'First of all, there are a lot of other turnskins besides werefoxes. Every animal or plant or even mushroom can be a turnskin. Shoorf, who told me all this, said that a king kept a guard made entirely of weremushrooms, and they were the most fierce warriors ever seen!'

'Amazing!' Blaise said.

'To tell you truth, Blaise, I used to think that there were only werewolves - people that turn into wolves, you know.'

'Well, there are werewolves, of course,' Blaise said. 'People that are forced to turn into wolves at every full moon, and to ones among them that are kind-hearted, it's a real ordeal. A close friend of mine is a werewolf, he's the gentlest person and the best teacher I know, and he suffers because of his bane. Fortunately, now there is a potion called Wolfsbane that helps a werewolf keep his mind while he's transformed.'

Max shook his head in wonder.

'But most turnskins, Max, are creatures that can take human shape,' Blaise finished.

'Thank you, Blaise,' Max said. 'Now, besides turnskins, giants, dwarves and invisible people there are wood wizards - people that have their own kind of magic, can easily get on with animals and plants, that sort of thing. Shoorf's wife, Lady Helna, is one of them. And then there are merpeople - people that can live underwater as well as on land. There are several families of them in Yeho, each of these families has another house in the bottom of Huron. The greatest poet in all the United Kingdom, Kiba Kimar, is a merman. His poetry is very beautiful, but absolutely impossible to remember.'

Blaise shook his head.

'And then there are tree sprites - people, each of whom has a tree whose life is tied to his. 'My people', the Henha nomads, are all tree sprites. They don't have to live by their trees, you see, but if their tree dies, they die too. Well, and they all - the dwarves, the giants, the turnskins, the wood wizards, the merpeople and the tree sprites - form a great race called Kreyi. There's one kind of beings that are also considered Kreyi, but even Shoorf couldn't say why. They are animals, plants and stones that have human speech.'

'Like burivuhs?' Blaise asked at once.

'Yes. I didn't jump to this conclusion at once, when Shoorf told me, by the way.' Max smiled. 'So if a stone speaks to you, Blaise, know it's not a hallucination. But it has to be a stone, not a brick - if a brick speaks to you, it means it's enchanted.'

'Thank you for the information, Max.' Blaise smiled. 'I shall have this in mind.'

'Well, and elves are divided into peaceful ones and excited ones,' Max said. 'The ones who came here, to the continent of Honhona, were the excited ones. The peaceful ones remained in the continent of Uanduk, their native land. I know one of them - the Caliph of Kumana, Nubuylibuni tsuan Afiya. I had to visit him in Uanduk because only he knew the remedy that could save our Melifaro's life, you see.'

Blaise nodded, dumbfounded.

'And there's yet one race that's considered elves - again, no one knows why. They're invisible, and their presence gives one a sense of happiness. Numminorih is one that always has them with him, Shoorf told me.'

'Figures.' Blaise smiled.

'Journey's End, Blaise.' Max smiled. 'The Irrashi Arms!'

They climbed out of the car and entered the pub.

It was cozy in there. A young man hurried up to them and said, 'Hokota!' It meant 'peace', Blaise's gift was with him still!

'Hokota!' Max and Blaise answered.

'They're really natives of Yeho, so they shall understand you, Blaise, if you speak to them in our language,' Max said.

'Thank you, Max,' Blaise said with relief. 'I'd refrain from experiments with foreign languages, if you please.'

Max smiled and resorted to the Silent Speech.

'And I'd advise you not to drink their kamra. The Irrashian kamra is awful!'

'Thank you, Max!' Blaise answered emphatically.

'Er, two pies Lugarra... And a SMALL spoon for me!' Max said. 'Blaise, do you like awfully large spoons?'

'Why not?' Blaise shrugged his shoulders and winked.

'Well...' Max said to the young man.

'Hvarra tonikai!' the young man said. It meant 'if you please.'

The young man retired, and then brought them two pieces of pie that were trembling, not like jelly, but just so - and two spoons, one a normal dessert spoon, and the other one enormous! Now Blaise knew what Max meant. But he liked it!

'Thank you, Max.' Blaise smiled and began to deal with the enormous spoon. The pie was wonderful, and eating it with the great spoon was fun.

Then they left The Irrashi Arms.

'Now what, Max?' Blaise smiled.

'Juffin's Dozen or The Drunken Rain, I can't decide...' Max said thoughtfully.

'Juffin's Dozen of course!' Blaise said. 'The name of the second pub doesn't sound as if it ought to be visited in the morning!'

'Well, I forgot it's morning for you!' Max said. 'For me it's already evening, you see!'

'Yes, I'm forgetting...' Blaise said.

'Really, it's nothing that awful, Blaise,' Max said.

'Well, anyways, it's definitely Juffin's Dozen over The Drunken Rain!' Blaise said resolutely. 'Foreign cuisine and the name... It sounds a lot more fascinating than The Drunken Rain.'

'You're right, it does.' Max smiled. 'So... Let's go!'

He started. It was a long way, but at last they stopped near some gate.

'The Gate of the Three Bridges, Blaise.' Max smiled and climbed out. Blaise followed him. They went along a wall for some time, then Max turned and entered a nice gateway. He pushed a heavy old door and said:

'Welcome, Blaise my friend!'

Blaise came in with Max. He saw simple, old wooden furniture, an incredible number of awful trinkets above the counter and walls almost invisible under a thick layer of absolutely crazy pictures. The few customers seemed very exquisite people, just as Blaise liked.

'What, Blaise, I see you don't regret of your choice?' Max smiled.

'Absolutely not.' Blaise smiled.

'Good afternoon, Max,' said an elderly, portly gentleman in a nondescript gray cloak and with piercing, very blue eyes.

'Good afternoon, Kima.' Max smiled. 'Blaise, this is Sir Kima Blimm, the Keeper of the Wine Cellars of the Order of the Septifoil, the Benevolent and Unique - Lady Melamori's uncle. Kima, this is Blaise Zabini, my new colleague.'

'See you as when I'm awake, Blaise.' Sir Kima smiled.

'See you as when I'm awake, Kima,' Blaise answered.

Max and Blaise sat down at Kima's table.

'Blaise's the victim in the case we're investigating now, and he's already been of great help to us,' Max explained. 'But we aren't needed right now, so I'm showing Yeho to Blaise. It's his second day in Yeho, he's from the Islands of Tuto.'

'Really?' Kima asked with interest.

'Yes. It's a very obscure case, too - no scent, no traces, no one saw anything,' Blaise said. 'The hundredth level of black magic, too!'

Kima whistled.

'Yes,' Blaise said. 'And our Honorable Chief sent your niece to look for more scents, along with Melifaro and Numminorih, and we're sitting here.'

Kima nodded.

'Good afternoon, Max, good afternoon, Kima,' grumbled a huge elderly blond in a black leather cloak, with gray eyes looking austerely from under square spectacles. 'See you as when I'm awake, Blaise.'

'See you as when I'm awake.' Blaise smiled.

'Good afternoon, Mohi,' Max and Kima said.

'I have some fine dishes of the Tutoan cuisine,' Mohi Faa said severely. 'I'd recommend djudja-pilau.'

Blaise became aware of Max's soft, humorous Silent Speech:

'Look out, man, it could turn out to be something indigestible!'

'Well, if the people of these Islands of Tuto look like me, it can hardly be something indigestible to me!' Blaise answered. 'Anyways, I'll take the risk!'

'Well... But Juffin's Dozen is a decent place...' Max said.

'I think I'll have it, thank you, Mohi,' Blaise said aloud.

'And you, Max?' Mohi sounded as if he'd spank Max if he hasn't decided yet.

'Turkey in sour honey Izamonian style.' Max smiled.

Mohi nodded curtly.

'And for me it's kushi Kumanian style.' Kima smiled.

'And what shall you drink?' Mohi demanded.

'Kamra!' Max smiled broadly.

Mohi shook his head reproachfully. Blaise gathered it was an offence, so he said:

'Some red wine for me.'

'You like the color red, don't you Blaise?' Max smiled.

'I should think it was obvious!' Blaise said.

'Some Tasherian wine, please,' Kima said.

'All right,' Mohi grumbled and left.

'And who was speaking about mornings?' Max smiled.

'Well, then I meant something stronger,' Blaise said. 'The name of that establishment, you know...'

'Blaise means The Drunken Rain.' Max smiled. 'I couldn't decide where to go first - here or there.'

'Well, Blaise has a good flair!' Kima said. 'The Drunken Rain is a nice place, I like it, but to compare it to Juffin's Dozen?'

'A good flair is right.' Max smiled. 'We the Secret Police appreciated it already.'

'Oh, of course,' Kima said.

'Sir Max is very kind to me,' Blaise said.

'And where did this 'Sir' emerge again from?' Max said, pretending to be angry. 'I thought we omitted it yesterday! And here, too, where nobody uses it!'

'Guilty as charged.' Blaise smiled. 'I'll repent.'

'Fine,' Max said. 'Then I'll forgive you.'

'Thank you.' Blaise smiled.

'So nothing, you say?' Kima continued.

'Absolutely nothing,' Blaise shook his head. 'In all the street the only suspicious place is the house of Mener Gusot, the Grand Master of the Order of the Green Moons...'

'Who is long dead,' Kima finished.

'And how he died, Kima?' Blaise asked.

'He committed suicide in the residence of the Order of the Green Moons when the royal army besieged the residence and set fire to it,' Kima said.

'Suicide? Suicides often aren't what they seem...' Blaise said thoughtfully.

'I'm agree, but I'm pretty sure Mener Gusot is really dead, Blaise,' Kima said authoritatively.

Blaise nodded.

'Whatever...'

'Blaise, and how do you like Yeho?' Kima asked.

'Very much,' Blaise said emphatically. 'I think it's one of the loveliest cities I've ever seen, and I've traveled a lot.'

Kima and Max smiled.

'I think it's the most lovely city in the Universe,' Max said tenderly.

'I tend to agree.' Kima smiled.

'Kima, you're a native of Yeho?' Blaise asked.

'Yes.' Kima smiled.

At this point Mohi brought a tray - kamra and turkey for Max, a kind of dumplings and some golden wine for Kima, and boiled rice topped with fried turkey and surrounded by fried apricots and raisins, and crimson wine in a ceramic cup.

Blaise sent a call to Max:

'Well, what did I tell you?'

'Well, you proved right.' Max smiled.

'Your turkey and kamra, Max,' Mohi grumbled. 'Your kushi, Kima - and The Streams of Gapparohi, it's the best of the Tasherian wines. Your turkey pilau, Blaise - and The Ancient Rubies, it's a fine Summonian wine.'

'The name fits.' Blaise smiled. 'Thank you, Mohi.'

'Not at all,' Mohi grumbled.

Then he read them a short lecture about the culture of the peoples that invented these dishes. Blaise listened about the Islands of Tuto with special attention, but Izamon, Kumana, Tasher and Summoni interested him too.

Then Mohi departed, and Blaise tasted his meal. It was delicious.

'And Juffin never visits this place?' Blaise asked. 'He loses a great deal!'

'Actually, Kofa isn't up to date.' Max smiled. 'Recently I managed to sway our chief into visiting other places besides the Guttler Boonba. The Three-Horned Moon, and Juffin's Dozen too - it's just not right, never visiting a pub that bears your name!'

'You're right, it isn't.' Blaise smiled. 'I bet he liked it here.'

'He did.' Max smiled.

'Well, besides Kofa, my information comes from Madam Jijinda, but he'd never tell in front of her he visits other pubs, would he?'

'He definitely wouldn't.' Max smiled.

'As to me, I like all pubs you showed me!' Blaise said.

'I'm glad to hear it.' Max smiled.

'Max, what, to drink kamra with roasts is an offence?' Blaise asked.

'Apparently it is.' Max shrugged his shoulders. 'But I don't give a damn about it.'

'Max, how long are you in Yeho?' Blaise asked.

'Five or six years... I've lost the count of time,' Max said shyly.

'And don't regret you moved here?' Blaise smiled.

'Not a bit!' Max smiled broadly.

'Well, I'm just two days in Yeho, and I don't regret it either! Though the events that led to me meeting all of you are very strange... But exciting!' Blaise said.

'Sir Shoorf once said that an absolutely normal person doesn't fit for our job.' Max smiled.

'And he was right as always.' Blaise smiled. 'An absolutely normal person doesn't poke its nose everywhere, as we do.'

'It doesn't.' Max smiled.

'And if I didn't I'd never got here,' Blaise said. 'It would be too sad.'

'It would.' Max smiled.

Then he looked at the golden wine in Kima's cup and said that Tasherian wine reminded him of an exiled wizard, who settled in Tasher, Hropper Moa, the Grand Master of the Order of the Barking Fish (Blaise smiled at that point), who managed to make belts that subdued the wearers to the one who made the belts, making the wearers to do what they were told by the master of the belts. Hropper Moa put these belts on a merchant called Agon and on all the crew of Agon's ship, the Spinster (Blaise smiled again). Hropper Moa wanted to steal a magic talisman of the Order of the Septifoil, the Shining Septifoil. When the Spinster came to Yeho, the customs officers couldn't even forfeit these belts, for they were only the fourth level of white magic ('You see, Blaise, even the allowed levels of magic can be used to break the law!') Max noticed some of the people in the belts the night Kofa introduced him to the best pubs of Yeho soon after the installment of the amendment to the Code of Hrember, the one about using magic up to the twentieth level in cooking. Max thought they behaved strangely and wanted to look into the matter, but Kofa said the prevention of crimes wasn't their profile. But the next morning one man who wore such a belt was found dead, without any signs of violence on his body. The Secret Police referred to the Customs, and the Chief of the Customs remembered that the people in these belts were from the Tasherian ship, the Spinster. Kofa, Max and Melifaro brought the captain of the Spinster, Gyata, to the House by the Bridge. Juffin tried to cheat the belt and to take it off the captain, but the belt was cunning, it hoodwinked Juffin into believing he outsmarted it, and then nearly killed the captain when Juffin took the belt off. The captain would have died from the shock he experienced if Max didn't involuntarily take half of the captain's pain to himself. ('Juffin said then that this was what one would get if one tried to use even the twenty-first level of magic while wearing the Earring of Oholl, Blaise, and if I were a cook, I wouldn't try it!') Some time later the Secret Police caught more people wearing these belts, but Juffin wouldn't risk the life of his favorite deputy any more, and so he called to his help Lady Sotofa Hanemer, the most powerful witch of the Order of the Septifoil, a Kettarian and Juffin's old flame! She saved the poor belt-wearers easily, and one of them turned to be the merchant Agon himself. Interrogated sternly by Juffin, Agon told about Hropper Moa. The Secret Police went to seek Hropper Moa, Lady Melamori found his scent, and Sir Shoorf eliminated him. And the Captain Gyata now considered himself to be indebted to Max, and remained in Yeho, seeking to pay the debt. He had to do for Max something that Max really needed, but there wasn't anything that Max really needed and that Captain Gyata could do. But then a friend of Max's, a journalist and poet called Ande Pu, who always complained at everything in Yeho, said he wanted to go to Tasher, and Max asked Captain Gyata to take Ande to Tasher. Captain Gyata saw Max really needed that and returned to Tasher, taking Ande with him. So Captain Gyata repaid to Max, and Ande settled in Tasher, became the chief editor of the first newspaper in Tasher, and now he sent a call to Max every day and complained at everything in Tasher!

Blaise laughed.

'By the way, Ande's father and grandfather were cooks in the Order of the Green Moons,' Max said.

'By the way, where I am from, we have a custom like the one the Tasherians have,' Blaise said. 'So if you save my life, Max, I'll have to repay you. And you won't rid of me by sending poor journalists to Tasher, for I have to save your life to repay you. It's called a life-debt.'

'Oh dear, Blaise, I hope it won't come to that,' Max said.

'We are detectives, Max.' Blaise smiled.

Max looked at their empty plates and cups.

'Now let's go, Blaise. I have something else to show you.'

'All right.' Blaise smiled.

'Good afternoon, Kima,' Max and Blaise said.

'Good afternoon, Max, Blaise.' Kima smiled. 'Hope to see you again, Blaise.'

'So do I, Kima.' Blaise smiled.

Max and Blaise left Juffin's Dozen.

'Now where, Max?' Blaise smiled.

'Up to you.' Max smiled. 'Choose - the Drunken Rain, Kukonin's Grave, the Fat Man in the Turning or the Three-Horned Moon.'

'The Fat Man in the Turning is the place Luukfi's wife keeps?' Blaise said. 'Well, I choose the Three-Horned Moon. It sounds very romantic.'

'Right on, Blaise.' Max smiled. 'The Three-Horned Moon is, as Ande once said, the little capital of the great poetry of the part of the continent of Honhona that is called the United Kingdom.'

'A poetic club, you mean?' Blaise said.

'Yes.' Max smiled. 'A very nice place. Ande introduced me to it. Once he said to Shoorf, 'See you in the Three-Horned Moon.' Of course, I got interested what the place was. When Ande said it was a poetic club, well, naturally, I asked him to take me there. He did, and I liked it there very much. It was a new moon then, and they hold poetic tournaments in the Three-Horned Moon in the new moon. So that night it was very crowded there, and there was a lot of good poetry. When it's not new moon, there's no crowd there, and it's a very quiet and charming place.'

'And it's certainly not new moon now,' Blaise saw. 'Yesterday I saw a crescent...waxing, I think, it formed a P and not a C...well, a crescent anyways.'

'I don't know waxing or not.' Max shrugged his shoulders. 'The phases of our moon are very unstable. Only a specialist can tell one from another. One can easily mistake a gibbous moon for a full moon, for example. A man who wanted to kill Mohi Faa, for one, tried to use the fact that Mohi can't refuse anyone in the full moon, but came to him one day too early, when the moon only SEEMED full, and Mohi told him off, of course! The next night he repeated his attempt, and that time Mohi went with him, but...the previous night Kofa introduced me to Mohi's place! And I remembered that queer guy who spoke to Mohi. Also that night, when I expressed my admiration with the full moon, Sir Rogro Jiil, the chief editor and founder of both the newspapers in Yeho, the Royal Voice and the Bustle of Yeho, said to me that the moon wasn't full yet, that it would become full only the next day - Sir Rogro's hobby is astrology. And the next night, when Mohi disappeared, I recalled all this. Then, naturally, all the Secret Police got involved in the matter. Mohi was found, and the offenders were punished. So, you see, the phases of our moon are very strange. That's why we don't have months.'

Blaise nodded. The dates here looked very simple - for example, today was the sixtieth day of the Year 119 of the Era of the Code, as Blaise knew from the trip to the Great Archive. So that was why it was so.

'And that's why such affairs as the poetic tournaments are appointed to the new moon and not to the full moon - here it's easy to mistake a gibbous moon for a full moon, but no one can possibly mistake a moon for no moon!'

'It would be hard to.' Blaise smiled.

'Yes.' Max smiled. 'And I definitely saw a crescent today, when I was on duty.'

'Good,' Blaise said.

'The Three-Horned Moon is near the Shaggy House, too.' Max smiled. 'So if we get tired while in the Three-Horned Moon, we can go to the Shaggy House. A great place, and there are some books in there, left after the university library - either there wasn't enough room for them in the new library building, or they were too old, I don't quite know. I believe you would like to browse them, wouldn't you?'

'Yes.' Blaise smiled. 'I said I was an avid reader!'

'I thought so much.' Max smiled.

'My friend Remus would be in a cinch if our moon was as irregular as yours.' Blaise smiled. 'Remus Lupin, our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, the werewolf.'

'Remus Lupin?' Max smiled.

'Yes, Remus after one of the founders of Rome, brought up by a she-wolf, and Lupin from lupus, wolf.' Blaise smiled. 'Fate, I think.'

'I should think so.' Max shook his head.

'He would have to study some astronomy.' Blaise smiled. 'Like your Sir Rogro.'

'He's a fine fellow, by the way.' Max smiled. 'One of the old customers of Juffin's Dozen.'

Blaise nodded.

'And do they cook well in the Three-Horned Moon?'

'Excellently.' Max smiled. 'Their crown dish, the moon tang, is something special! You'll see for yourself it is.'

'I look forward to that moment.' Blaise smiled.

'So Sir Shoorf visits the Three-Horned moon too?'

'Yes, he likes poetry.' Max smiled. 'He's an avid reader too. He visits my library in the Shaggy House far more often that I do. He's arranged the books in order - though what order I can't understand, not alphabetical and not by subject and not any kind of order I know...'

'Sir Shoorf's a very interesting person.' Blaise smiled.

'Yes, he is,' Max said. 'All my colleagues are.'

'And so are you, Max.' Blaise smiled.

'And what am I supposed to answer to this?' Max smiled.

'What you please, Max.' Blaise smiled. 'Nothing, if you will.'

Max smiled.

'I really like you, Blaise.'

'So do I.' Blaise smiled.

He looked around.

'You know, Max, your city is as lovely by day as it is by night.'

'It is.' Max smiled. 'But I still like nights better. I'm a confirmed owl.'

Blaise just smiled in answer.

'And here's my Shaggy House.' Max smiled.

Blaise looked and saw in distance a large, beautiful building, all overgrown by coniferous vines.

'Yes, it's really shaggy.' He smiled.

'See? I've told you.' Max smiled.

Then he stopped suddenly. Blaise looked around - there wasn't anything even remotely like a pub in sight.

'Er, Max, are you sure this is the right place?' Blaise asked.

Max laughed.

'Don't worry, Blaise, this is the place all right! Follow me.'

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. Max climbed out of the amobiler, and Blaise followed him. Max headed for a little gap between two houses. Blaise was surprised but followed. Max passed through the gap, and so did Blaise. And then Blaise saw they found themselves in a cozy round little yard. Blaise saw a heavy old door and over it a tiny sign - a beautiful engraving of a crescent with its upper horn forking in two. Blaise smiled.

'Like it?' Max smiled. 'Here goes!'

He pushed the door, and they came in. Blaise saw a charming pub with a long counter, many wooden tables of various sizes - for any kind of company - and motley public with shining eyes. Max passed across the room, giving smiles to everyone. Blaise followed him. Max found a table for two, and they settled. A waiter came, and Max ordered two moon tangs and two kamras.

'So apparently it isn't new moon now.' Max smiled.

'I believe it isn't.' Blaise smiled in answer.

Blaise looked around. It was a nice place.

'It seems I was right in choosing this place.' Blaise smiled.

'I've told you so.' Max smiled.

'I hope that moon tang would be also to my liking.' Blaise smiled.

'Since when did I cheat you?' Max smiled.

Blaise pretended to be recalling whether he did.

'No, I believe you didn't,' he said at last.

'What, we know each other so long that you can't remember?' Max smiled.

'Hours in your city are like eternity!' Blaise said.

'Too true.' Max smiled.

At this point a waiter brought them both kamra and a tender rice soufflé.

'This is really good, Max!' Blaise said.

'I've told you.' Max smiled.

Max and Blaise started on the kamra and the moon tang. The moon tang tasted as good as it looked. Blaise washed it down with kamra contently.

Blaise looked around again...and dropped his cup! A customer at one of the neighboring tables, a tall, slender, stately elderly gentleman with a short beard and in glasses - he was one of the two passers-by Blaise saw in the Street of the Old Coins, the one who was speaking about the Pink Burivuh!

'Why such sudden clumsiness, Blaise?' Max sent a call to Blaise.

'Max, do you know that tall bearded gentleman at the next table?' Blaise asked.

'That's Kiba Kimar, the merman,' Max said. 'Why?'

'That's it!' Blaise said. 'He's one of the two passers-by who were speaking about the Pink Burivuh! His companion addressed him as Kiba!'

'That's it!' Max said. 'The Shaggy House and all the other pubs go to the Dark Masters, but we've got something!'

'Yes,' Blaise said. He reached for his wand, pointed it at the puddle on the floor and said, 'Evanesco!' A golden light issued from the wand and flowed to the puddle. The puddle evaporated. Then Blaise pointed the wand at the broken cup and said, 'Reparo!' A golden light issued from the wand and flowed to the cup, and the pieces of the cup formed a whole cup again. Blaise put his wand back into his pocket and finished his moon tang. So did Max. Then Max rose and headed for Sir Kiba's table. Blaise followed Max. Max approached Sir Kiba and said:

'Good evening, Sir Kiba. Don't worry, you're in no trouble at all. But my colleague thinks you could be an important witness.'

'See you as when I'm awake, Sir Kiba.' Blaise smiled and covered his eyes with his left hand. 'Glad to tell my name - Blaise Zabini. Do you remember me, Sir Kiba?'

'See you as when I'm awake.' Sir Kiba smiled. 'Of course I remember you, Sir Blaise. You were dressed so strangely, and looked so confused!'

'I'm from the Islands of Tuto.' Blaise smiled. 'And I was confused because I just experienced the hundredth level of black magic! That's why we need your help.'

'The white light?' Sir Kiba said. 'But I'm afraid I don't remember much, gentlemen.'

'It doesn't matter, Sir Kiba,' Max said. 'If you know something important, Sir Hally shall perceive it.'

'I hope,' Sir Kiba said.

'Now, Sir Kiba, I must send a call to Sir Hally,' Max said.

'Of course, Sir Max,' Sir Kiba said. Max sat down and concentrated.

'Juffin, we've found an important witness!'

'Indeed? Well, do tell me!'

'Your awful deputy, Juffin, dragged me to various dens, so naturally we met an important witness!' Blaise said. To his surprise, both Juffin and Max fell silent!

'What's up, gentlemen?' Blaise asked.

'You heard us?' Max said.

'And I shouldn't have?' Blaise asked.

'Are you going to tell you're sorry too?' Juffin said. 'I said you had new powers, and this is one of them. The Heart of the World, y'know!'

'Well...' Blaise said.

'We the Secret Police can overhear the Silent Speech, but it's just your second day in Yeho! But you are very talented, Sir Blaise,' Juffin said.

'Thank you, sir,' Blaise said.

'Not at all, Sir Blaise, not at all.'

'Well...' Max said.

'Now, who's our witness?' Juffin asked.

'Sir Kiba Kimar... The poet. He's one of the passers-by that were speaking about the Pink Burivuh. His friend addressed him as Kiba,' Max explained.

'Very well!' Juffin said. 'Bring him to the House by the Bridge. Only don't crash the important witness and a perspective young wizard!'

'Thank you, sir.' Blaise smiled.

'I'll try not to, though it'll be very hard, only for your sake, sir!' Max said.

'Ring-off, then,' Juffin said.

'Ring-off,' Max and Blaise chorused.

Max turned to Sir Kiba.

'Well, Sir Hally waits us in the House by the Bridge. And he told me expressly not to crash an important witness, so I'll do my best to obey him!'

Sir Kiba smiled.

'Well, if you promise, Sir Max...'

He rose, and so did Max. Max and Blaise escorted Sir Kiba to the door. On their way there Max was giving everyone around reassuring smiles. Then Max and Blaise escorted Sir Kiba to Max's amobiler.

'Really, Sir Kiba, I drive rather fast, you know, so I beg your pardon in advance.' Max smiled. 'Please take a back seat. And you, Blaise, settle near me in the front.'

Max slipped into the driver's seat, and Blaise settled by his side. Sir Kiba took a back seat, and they started. In a few minutes they were in the House by the Bridge.

Juffin waited them in the Hall of the Common Work.

'See you as when I'm awake, Sir Kiba!'

Sir Shoorf looked up from a thick volume he was reading, covered his eyes with his left hand and said:

'See you as when I'm awake, Sir Kiba. Glad to tell my name - Sir Shoorf Lonly-Lockly.'

'See you as when I'm awake, gentlemen.' Sir Kiba smiled.

'Now, Sir Kiba, sit down, have some kamra and tell me what exactly you remember.' Juffin smiled.

Sir Kiba seated himself. Max poured him some kamra, Sir Kiba sipped it and said:

'Well, gentlemen, that evening my friend Liordan Aro sent me a call and asked if I wanted to go to some pub with him. He's a good fellow, Liordan Aro, a journalist from the Royal Voice. I said I wanted, and he said he will meet me near his house in the Street of the Little Mills and we'll decide where we will go. I said I was agree, bade him good evening and went to his place. We met and walked off, and then we saw that white light. It was very bright and grew larger and larger and then disappeared and we saw you, Sir Blaise. You looked foreign and confused but unharmed, and we went our way. You see, gentlemen, I don't remember anything relevant, unfortunately.'

'Don't worry, Sir Kiba.' Juffin smiled. 'You may not remember it consciously, but I can verify if you do recall something important. Please leave it to me.'

'Well, if you say so, Sir Hally...' Sir Kiba said.

'Relax, Sir Kiba, I'll do everything as best I can,' Juffin said and put his hands on Sir Kiba's neck. His face became blank, and then he withdrew his hands and smiled broadly.

'Believe me, Sir Kiba, you helped us very much!'

'Well, I'm glad to hear this...' Sir Kiba said, puzzled.

'Have no doubt of it, Sir Kiba! Thank you and can't detain you any longer! Good evening!'

'Good evening, gentlemen.' Sir Kiba smiled and left the Hall of the Common Work.

'Now, I must send a call to Sir Melifaro, and we'll join him, Melamori and Numminorih in the Street of the Old Coins!' Juffin said. He sat down and concentrated.

'Melifaro, be ready to meet us! Max and Blaise found a witness who had something shattering!'

'And I have something shattering too, sir!' Melifaro shared eagerly. 'See you!'

'Ring-off,' Juffin said.

'Excellent!' Blaise said.

Sir Shoorf looked up from his book again.

'Sir Blaise, I can show you how to avoid hearing the Silent Speech if you don't want to hear it.'

'Thank you, Sir Shoorf,' Blaise said. 'It would be very useful. I don't want to hear something very personal inadvertently.'

'I thought as much.' Sir Shoorf nodded. 'It is possible to build a shield against any calls, you see.'

'I'd be very obliged to you,' Blaise said.

'Settled.' Sir Shoorf nodded.

'Now, let's go, gentlemen!' Juffin said. 'Kurush shall look after the place all right. I don't expect anything shall happen in our absence. Yeho is dull these days - a sure sign of a major case! What I didn't expect at all was Max's fellow countryman as the victim!'

Sir Shoorf looked attentively at the book, apparently memorizing the number of the page, put the book neatly on the nearest table and rose stately. Juffin headed swiftly for the door outside, Max, Blaise and Sir Shoorf followed him. Outside the Office of the Absolute Order Max slipped into the driver's seat of the open amobiler, Blaise slid comfortably into the other front seat, Juffin and Sir Shoorf took the back seats, and Max started off.

This time Max didn't need to think where to stop - Melifaro's bright yellow turban and bright violet cloak were seen even from afar.

Melifaro was waving his hands excitedly, telling Lady Melamori and Numminorih something. Max drove up to Melifaro and stopped.

'Hello, the Ninth Volume!' Max said.

Melifaro started, then turned and exclaimed:

'Hello Nightmare! Ran over someone already?'

'No, I didn't, unfortunately.' Max smiled.

Max, Blaise, Juffin and Sir Shoorf climbed out of the amobiler.

'Well, what do you have, sir?' Melifaro asked.

'And you, Melifaro?' Juffin smiled.

'Something very strange... There's a scent in Number Eighteen, it's one of the empty houses, but it vanishes suddenly! But Melamori says it's a scent of a very powerful wizard!'

'Very powerful.' Melamori nodded. 'Could even be a Grand Master.'

'Well!' Juffin said. 'And the witness saw something like a fleeting shadow, like a bat, just before the light disappeared!'

'Very interesting!' Melifaro said.

'Yes,' Juffin said. 'I think we're on to something here! Let's go and look at this Number Eighteen.'

Melifaro nodded.

'Yes, sir!'

Melifaro headed off quickly, Juffin, Max, Sir Shoorf, Lady Melamori, Sir Numminorih and Blaise followed Melifaro. Melifaro led them to a decidedly empty house several yards away. He opened an elegant gate between lovely bushes like juniper, entered, and the rest of the detectives followed him, then they passed along a sandy path between more juniper-like bushes and some old oaks. Then they came to an old heavy door. Melifaro opened it, they entered and across a vast empty hall with some ancient chairs they came to a huge empty drawing-room with ancient elegant armchairs and round table.

'The Era of the Orders,' Juffin said with approval. 'Pity the owners don't live here anymore - though I can understand them all right!'

Melifaro walked into the far right corner of the room.

'Here, sir!'

Juffin went to the place Melifaro showed, and said:

'Aha! I feel it. Let's go, guys!'

Juffin moved away, and his companions followed him. Juffin walked quickly across the room to a door in the far wall, as it turned, into a little, by Yehovian tastes, parlor, looking like the great drawing-room. There was a door outside in the far wall of the parlor, and Juffin headed for the door. He opened it and came out into a small garden behind the house - the juniper-like bushes, oaks and black velvety flowers. Juffin walked along a sandy path between the bushes, flowers and oaks, and then suddenly stopped.

'Well! Where's it gone! Max, Shoorf, go look here!'

Max walked to the place and then frowned:

'Sweet Fanny Adams! Looks like someone's bit it off!'

Sir Shoorf walked to the spot and said melancholically:

'It really breaks off suddenly, sir.'

'Well! And what're we to do now?' Juffin said. 'The place's empty!'

'Wait a bit, sir,' Blaise suddenly said.

He dropped to his knees.

'What happened, Sir Blaise?' Juffin asked anxiously.

'Don't worry, Juffin.' Blaise smiled and pointed to a small snake in the grass. 'Just look!'

Blaise hissed, and the snake answered him.

'Blaise, it won't bite you?' Max said uneasily.

'Max, it isn't poisonous,' Sir Shoorf suddenly said. 'It's a slowworm.'

Blaise nodded.

'Don't worry, Max. Let me talk.'

Blaise continued hissing, and the snake too. Then he rose and said:

'Well, she says she saw a man who turned into a bat and flew off.'

'No wonder there wasn't any scent near Max's house, and no wonder the scent breaks off here!' Juffin said. 'And you surprised us again, Sir Blaise! Now I see where this fourth level of white magic comes from!'

'It's a pretty rare gift, called the Parseltongue,' Blaise said. 'There are only several people who have it.'

'Well, well!' Juffin said. 'Such a nice young man hissing so awfully!'

Blaise smiled.

'Really, I've never been so surprised, Blaise,' Max shook his head.

'I'm flattered, Max.' Blaise smiled. 'You've surely seen a lot.'

'Quite a lot.' Max smiled.

'Well, gentlemen and unforgettable one, we've got to think about all this,' Juffin said.

'Where? There's a place here called the Honey of Kumon. Kumanian cuisine, all sweet - you've got to like it, Blaise!' Melifaro said mischievously.

'You're mistaken, Sir Melifaro - I'm not from the Caliphate of Kumana, I'm from the Islands of Tuto, and we Tutoans don't like overly sweet dishes,' Blaise said.

'Got it?' Max grinned.

Then Blaise heard Sir Shoorf's call:

'By the way, you're absolutely right about the Tutoan cuisine, Sir Blaise.'

'Max introduced me to Juffin's Dozen, and naturally, when Sir Mohi heard I'm from the Islands of Tuto, he insisted on serving me a dish of the Tutoan cuisine,' Blaise answered. 'I liked it really.'

'Oh,' Sir Shoorf said.

'I've seen the pub,' Blaise said aloud. 'On the way from here to the Guttler. I thought I won't go in.'

'And you were absolutely right!' Juffin said. 'The Guttler's so much better!'

'So I think there's no question really where to go.' Blaise smiled.

'Absolutely not.' Max smiled. 'But Melifaro had to bring the Honey of Kumon in!'

'So, let's move on!' Juffin said.

And they went back through the garden and the house to Max's amobiler. Max, Blaise and Numminorih packed in the front, Juffin, Sir Shoorf, Melifaro and Melamori in the back, and they were off.

They got out near the Guttler and barged in. Juffin headed...for the table Blaise chose the first time he came into the Guttler!

'What, is this your favorite table?' Blaise asked.

'Why, is it yours too?' Max smiled. 'My congratulations, you're really one of us!'

'I am inclined to think Max is right, Sir Blaise.' Juffin smiled.

They seated themselves around the table at the window.

'Good evening, Madam Jijinda.' Blaise smiled to the innkeeper.

'Good evening, Sir Blaise.' Madam Jijinda smiled. 'So you are with the Secret Police?'

'My note's on the Office.' Blaise smiled.

'Utter financial ruin!' Juffin grinned.

Madam Jijinda nodded and smiled.

The seven detectives ordered what they pleased, and then looked at each other.

'Yes, and Melifaro, Blaise can overhear the Silent Speech but can't build a shield yet!' Max said. 'So watch your tongue!'

'I'll instruct you, Sir Blaise, when we've got some spare time,' Sir Shoorf weighed in.

'Thank you, Sir Shoorf,' Blaise said.

Sir Shoorf nodded.

Melifaro jumped in his seat.

'Absolutely no privacy!'

'Blaise, what did the man look like?' Juffin asked.

'Tall...muscular...handsome face... brown hair, gray eyes... dressed in blue... Turban, cloak and tunic... So he's a local.'

'I don't know him,' Juffin said thoughtfully. 'But still, it's something to lean upon. I'll ask Kofa if he knows the man. He may be one of the members of an order who retired - or fled. Or he may be just a burgess - our burgesses are talented. Or he might be just mixed up in this matter - who knows... But even if so, he could know something.'

'What is he, Juffin? A werebat?'

'That or a wizard who can turn into a bat.' Juffin nodded. 'These are rarer, of course, for one has to be really powerful to do it. But if he used the hundredth level of magic, then he is very powerful.'

'But maybe he didn't.' Blaise nodded.

'Maybe.'

'Blaise, and where did the bat fly to?' Melifaro asked.

'Southeast...'

'The center.' Melifaro nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Could be a vengeful Grand Master, or could be a frightened burgess.' Max nodded.

At this point a waitress brought their order - pies and kamra for Melifaro, Max and Numminorih, pastries and kamra for Melamori, pate and kamra for Juffin, roast and red wine for Sir Shoorf and the mushroom pies and kamra for Blaise.

'You'll break the Treasury with these mushroom pies, Blaise.' Juffin smiled.

'It seems most of Madam Jijinda's revenue comes from the Secret Police.' Blaise smiled.

'Approximately.' Max smiled.

'I like your idea of a conference, gentlemen and unforgettable one.' Blaise smiled.

'You have good taste, Blaise.' Max smiled.

'Well, vengeful or frightened, he would go to an empty house or a former residence of some order first,' Melifaro said. 'And there aren't so many of them in Yeho. I'll upturn everything there! Empty houses and former residences of various orders - so romantic, isn't it, unforgettable one? Nummy won't hinder us!'

'Sir Melifaro, don't forget you are married!' Max said.

'What a trifle!' Melifaro said.

Sir Shoorf voiced suddenly:

'Sir Blaise, you don't remember anything else?'

'Well...' Blaise said. 'She said he looked calm.'

'Calm?' Sir Shoorf asked evenly. 'Interesting...'

'Calm?' Max repeated thoughtfully. 'Not frightened or angry? He must be in good control of himself. A powerful wizard, I think, not just a burgess.'

'Most probably.' Sir Shoorf nodded. 'He may be our offender. And then maybe not.'

'Still, it's something too,' Juffin said. 'I'll have this in mind when I speak to Kofa.'

'He's a really powerful wizard, sir, whether he is our offender or not,' Melamori said.

Juffin nodded.

'So, I'll ask Kofa about this man, and Melifaro along with Melamori and Numminorih search the empty houses and former residences of the orders.'

Melifaro, Max, Sir Shoorf, Melamori, Numminorih and Blaise nodded.

Juffin concentrated.

'Kofa, hello! We've got new evidence. Do you know a tall, muscular, handsome man with brown hair and gray eyes, who's a really powerful wizard and whom I don't know?'

'No, Juffin, I don't seem to recall such a man,' Kofa answered.

Juffin made a face.

'Oh. Well, thank you, Kofa. I'll send a call to you if we learn more. Ring-off!'

'Ring-off, Juffin,' Kofa answered.

Juffin shrugged his shoulders.

'Kofa doesn't know him. Strange. Oh well!'

'Very interesting!' Blaise said.

'Yes,' Juffin said. 'But you foreigners always carry strange cases along with you!'

'Yes, we are the plague of Yeho!' Max said.

'That's what I always say!' Melifaro piped in.

Blaise shook his head. He really liked the Secret Police of Yeho.

'Yeho is flooded by nomads from the Waste Lands and Tutoans, absolutely flooded!' Juffin said. Max and Blaise smiled.

'Look sharp, Blaise, or presently the chatterboxes of this city say that you're Juffin's illegitimate son! They're saying this about me!' Max said.

'To say the truth, you're really alike, gentlemen.' Blaise smiled.

'Well, Juffin's traveled a lot, so who knows...' Melifaro said.

'Let's see - tall, thin, sharp-tongued, smart... Yes, it all comes together...' Blaise said.

Max, Melifaro and Juffin smiled.

'Blaise, and you are thin, sharp-tongued and smart too!' Melifaro said. 'But the mother has to be short and dark. Hey! I know! Lady Sotofa Hanemer!'

Max and Juffin both burst out laughing.

'The most powerful witch in the Order of the Septifoil and a Kettarian, right?' Blaise smiled.

'Yes.' Juffin smiled. 'Max told you?'

'He was telling me about some of your cases.' Blaise smiled.

'We call her to help when the matters get tough even for Juffin.' Max smiled. 'On my memory there were several of such cases.'

'And much more on MY memory.' Juffin smiled. 'And I have a feeling that the present case may require her help yet.'

'So do I.' Max smiled.

'Do you?' Blaise asked thoughtfully. 'Maybe... Juffin, so I am werefox on both sides and full Kettarian?'

'Max told you about my bloodline too?' Juffin smiled. 'Well, I am sure there is some werefox blood mixed in here.'

'I am of a very mixed blood, sir.' Blaise smiled. 'So everything is possible with me.'

'Now is it?' Juffin smiled.

'Yes, I don't quite know myself what's in there.' Blaise smiled.

'A complicated case...' Juffin smiled.

'Yes it is.' Blaise smiled. 'I wonder...'

'Wonder who you are at all?' Juffin smiled. 'About everything, I should think.'

'I think you are about right.' Blaise smiled.

'Now, let's move on?' Juffin said. 'You, Melifaro, search the debris with Melamori and Numminorih in tow. And you, Max, Shoorf and Blaise, go to the Office with me - just in case.'

Melifaro nodded and darted out of the pub. Melamori and Numminorih trod to the door, following Melifaro. Juffin rose quickly, and so did Max. Sir Shoorf rose stately and neatly, and Blaise rose promptly too. They headed for the door. Blaise saw Melifaro, Melamori and Numminorih waiting outside.

'Melifaro's sent a call for an office amobiler.' Juffin smiled. 'And we've got an amobiler, and the best driver in the World!'

Max smiled and slipped into the driver's seat. Blaise settled by Max's side, Juffin and Sir Shoorf took back seats, and they rushed off.


End file.
